


Incontri in lavanderia

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per la Fandom League di Maridichallenge, Antonio è un personaggio ideato dalla yuppu mentre Zach è tutto mio.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Incontri in lavanderia

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Fandom League di Maridichallenge, Antonio è un personaggio ideato dalla yuppu mentre Zach è tutto mio.

Antonio era piuttosto impegnato a controllare una macchia d’erba su una maglietta bianca che avrebbe dovuto mettere a lavare quando Zach entrò a sua volta nella lavanderia. Per Zach fu difficile riuscire a non sorridere nel trovarlo già lì, persino più carino del solito, quasi si fosse vestito bene per il solo proposito di portare lì la propria cesta del bucato. Da che si erano incontrati lì la prima volta c'era stata una certa tensione tra di loro che era cresciuta man mano che si erano conosciuti meglio.  
"Ciao."  
Antonio si voltò come non avesse aspettato altro che la sua voce, lanciando il bucato nel cestello quasi avesse avuto bisogno di liberarsi le mani subito.  
"Ciao!" Rispose con un gran sorriso, inconsciamente passandosi le mani sulla camicia.  
Era raro che ne indossasse, le lasciava da parte per quando doveva fare colpo su qualcuno - cosa che non succedeva spesso, o almeno non era mai successo spesso finché non aveva iniziato ad incontrare Zach - e sperava che stavolta almeno un po’ lo aiutasse a trovare se non altro il coraggio di invitare il proprio vicino di casa a cena.  
"Stai molto bene stasera sai?" Buttò lì con un sorriso Zach, poggiando la propria cesta sulla lavatrice accanto alla sua, provando un pizzico d'orgoglio a vederlo arrossire.  
"Trovi?"  
"Sì, decisamente. Un'occasione speciale?"  
Antonio alzò una spalla con un mezzo sorriso. "Incontrare te è l'unica cosa bella che mi succede da queste parti..." Mormorò, senza riuscire a guardarlo in viso, e ne approfittò per far partire la lavatrice.  
"L'hai fatto per me?" Chiese Zach, sentendo lo stomaco più leggero a sentire finalmente che forse Antonio ricambiava i suoi desideri. Gli si avvicinò, godendo a vedere Antonio sollevare lo sguardo su di lui e improvvisamente non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue labbra. "Posso fare qualcosa io per te?" Mormorò piano, ormai così vicino da poter sfiorare il suo petto col proprio, e Antonio sembrò sgonfiarsi un po', facendo un passo indietro e quasi premendosi contro la propria lavatrice. L'uomo mormorò un flebile "sì", senza fiato, quando Zach provò a poggiare la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni e non riuscì così a nascondergli più la propria eccitazione.  
Zach si leccò le labbra a sentirlo così e continuò a guardarlo negli occhi trovandolo la creatura più bella che avesse mai visto. Senza una parola accarezzò da sopra la stoffa l'erezione sempre più gonfia dell'uomo prima di risalire appena per potergli sbottonare e aprire i pantaloni, sostenendo il suo sguardo nell'infilare la mano nella sua biancheria.  
Antonio gemette e si appoggiò alla lavatrice per non scivolare a terra, cercando però un bacio che Zach fu più che felice di potergli dare, mettendogli una mano dietro la nuca per tenerselo vicino. Si separò dalle sue labbra solo per poter sentire meglio i gemiti che Antonio non riusciva proprio a frenare, fin troppo eccitato a quel contatto che aveva sognato di avere con Zach sin da che l’aveva incontrato lì per la prima volta.  
"Sei bellissimo." Mormorò Zach, accarezzandogli uno zigomo col pollice, perso a guardare la sua espressione mentre lo masturbava.  
Antonio si sentì arrossire e Zach dovette leggerglielo in viso che non ci credeva.  
“Sì, lo sei…” Mormorò passando il pollice sul suo glande, e Antonio sentì quasi le gambe tremare a quello.  
“Zach…”  
“Sei il più bello che abbia mai visto.” Continuò, riprendendo a masturbarlo e stringendo di più la presa sul suo sesso. “Da quant’è che non hai avuto rapporti?” Chiese dopo un po’ a notare quanto Antonio fosse reattivo ad ogni suo tocco.  
“Da troppo.” Mugolò l’uomo, provando a sbottonargli a sua volta i pantaloni nella speranza di poter ricambiare prima magari di raggiungere un orgasmo fin troppo veloce tra le sue mani.  
“Io ti ho voluto sin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto.” Confessò Zach, lasciandolo fare, e sorrise quando Antonio non riuscì più a resistere e con un gemito si riversò tra le sue dita. “Sei una bellezza…” Mormorò nuovamente, spargendo lo sperma dell’altro tra le dita mentre Antonio sembrava incapace di fare altro che cercare di riprendere fiato. “Vorresti girarti per me?”  
Antonio lo guardò per un momento prima di riuscire a capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni e allora annuì, paonazzo in viso al pensiero di farlo lì e che Zach davvero continuasse a volerlo anche se lui aveva appena avuto quello che gli sembrava l’orgasmo più rapido della storia.  
Zach si premette contro la sua schiena e si dedicò a baciargli il collo. “Abbasseresti di più i tuoi pantaloni?”  
L’uomo annuì e si piegò in avanti per farlo, abbassando i pantaloni insieme al proprio intimo e spingendosi contro il bacino dell’uomo alle sue spalle, fornendogli uno spettacolo che sperava con tutto se stesso potesse invogliarlo davvero a continuare a volerlo. Zach sospirò eccitato a vederlo così e si strusciò con un certo piacere contro le sue natiche prima di scostarsi appena per poter accarezzare con le dita la sua apertura e provare a lubrificarlo come possibile col suo stesso sperma per poterlo penetrare lentamente con un dito, memore di ciò che aveva appena detto sull’essere da parecchio senza avere rapporti.  
Antonio si abbandonò ad un gemito prolungato al suo tocco e si appoggiò coi gomiti alla lavatrice, restando piegato in avanti.  
Vederlo così era per Zach così eccitante che fu costretto a sbottonarsi di fretta i pantaloni con la mano libera, sospirando di sollievo. Desiderava veramente Antonio sin dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista e ben più di una volta nel proprio appartamento si era ritrovato a pensare al proprio vicino di casa. Portò la mano libera su un suo fianco per stringerlo ma poco dopo la lasciò invece scivolare più avanti sul suo ventre, risalendo lentamente sulla sua pelle calda al di sotto della camicia. Avrebbe voluto vederlo completamente nudo ma al tempo stesso trovava estremamente erotica l’immagine di Antonio lì completamente sfatto e solo parzialmente svestito.  
Antonio gemette e provò a spingersi incontro a quel dito che si muoveva in lui fin troppo lentamente, cercando di avere di più, e venne accontentato quando Zach dopo qualche momento ad ammirarlo aggiunse un secondo dito, facendolo gemere roco. Antonio non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi lasciare andare a quel modo in un luogo pubblico, né di potersi eccitare tanto alla consapevolezza che chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare e vederlo così. Ma con Zach sembrava solo normale e perfetto e lui desiderava soltanto continuare a sembrargli bellissimo, degno di attenzione, attraente, e iniziava a pensare che forse si sarebbe potuto lasciar fare qualsiasi cosa. Nemmeno si accorse di aver iniziato a muovere i fianchi incontro alla sua mano quasi come se avessero già iniziato a fare sesso.  
Zach sospirò eccitato guardandolo e si leccò le labbra, lasciando che continuasse a muoversi a quel modo prima di provare ad aggiungere un terzo dito. Antonio uggiolò piano e per un attimo smise di muoversi, cercando di abituarsi in fretta ad essere allargato così tanto.  
“Mi piace vederti così… anche se inizio a chiedermi se stai cercando di farmi impazzire.” Mormorò Zach premendosi contro una sua natica e iniziando a strusciarsi contro di lui nonostante la stoffa della sua biancheria gli rendesse più difficile riuscire a sentirlo.  
“Ci sto riuscendo?” Ansimò Antonio con un mezzo sorriso, per quanto senza fiato.  
“Sì.” Confermò Zach, baciandogli la nuca.  
Zach sfilò la mano da sotto la sua camicia per potersi dedicare a sbottonarla godendosi intanto i sospiri impazienti dell’uomo e il modo in cui si impalava da sé sulle sue dita. Se già Antonio impazziva per la stimolazione c’era allo stesso tempo che buona parte della sua eccitazione derivava dal vedere quanto riuscisse ad essere attraente agli occhi di Zach.  
Chiuse gli occhi nel sentire un terzo dito premere contro la sua apertura, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito forte quando si aggiunse alle dita già in lui. Nemmeno si accorse di avere ormai la camicia sbottonata e che coi suoi baci che si spostavano dal collo sulla sua spalla Zach gliela stava lentamente sfilando, abbastanza da farla ricadere dalle sue spalle intrappolandogli in qualche modo le braccia.

Rimasero di sasso quando nel locale lavanderia si sentì un fischio acuto ed entrambi si voltarono a guardare verso le scale, sorpresi e un po’ sconvolti di essere stati beccati dal vicino dell’ultimo piano.  
L’uomo li guardava con una mezza smorfia e una bacinella di vestiti sotto un braccio. “Non avete una camera chiusa dove andare a farlo?” Chiese, prima di fare dietrofront e sparire così com’era arrivato, lasciandoli in silenzio.  
Se Antonio aveva subito l’interruzione sul momento come una doccia fredda - essendosi reso conto in quel momento a che grado di nudità fosse arrivato con la camicia a coprirgli soltanto parte della schiena e i pantaloni ammucchiati attorno alle caviglie - si rese conto non appena furono nuovamente soli di essere ancora incredibilmente eccitato. Non se l’era aspettato, aveva pensato avrebbe avuto l’effetto opposto, eppure era lì completamente eretto a sperare soltanto Zach estraesse in fretta le dita da lui e lo prendesse finalmente lì su quella lavatrice.  
Fu sentire Zach esitare per un momento, probabilmente intenzionato a chiedergli se voleva spostarsi da lì e andare davvero in casa, a spingerlo a chiedergli di proseguire e prenderlo invece nel modo più esplicito che riuscì a venirgli in mente: si piegò meglio sulla lavatrice, cercando di sollevare di più il bacino mentre guardava l’uomo da sopra una spalla, quasi trattenendo il fiato nella speranza di non stare esagerando.  
Zach però sembrò tuttaltro che contrariato, fermo a guardarlo come non avesse mai visto niente di più attraente, e con un mezzo gemito l’uomo sfilò le dita e si abbassò. Antonio ebbe giusto il tempo di capire cosa volesse fare prima di ritrovarsi a gemere roco nel sentire la lingua dell’uomo circondare la sua apertura prima di penetrarlo come avrebbe desiderato fare col proprio sesso.  
Se non fosse stato appoggiato alla lavatrice in quel momento Antonio sarebbe probabilmente scivolato a terra, completamente stravolto dal piacere che Zach gli dava. L’uomo non sembrava avere nessuna fretta di smettere di leccarlo e per quanto Antonio amasse ogni singolo secondo di quel che gli faceva avrebbe voluto di più, avrebbe voluto che Zach lo prendesse subito. Nemmeno si rese conto di aver iniziato a mormorare in spagnolo, chiedendogli di prenderlo, _por favor_ , di prenderlo finché non avrebbe fatto male. Si lamentò con un gemito frustrato quando sentì l’uomo rialzarsi e gli lanciò uno sguardo supplicante da sopra la spalla.  
“Zach-” Si interruppe, leccandosi le labbra, quando l’uomo abbassò la propria biancheria e si masturbò per dei lunghi secondi guardando la sua apertura esposta. “Ti voglio…”  
Zach sorrise a quello e sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, recuperando un preservativo da una tasca dei propri jeans.  
“Ti voglio anche io, piccolo…”  
Il modo in cui lo guardava faceva sentire per una volta in vita sua Antonio incredibilmente sexy e avrebbe voluto Zach non smettesse mai di guardarlo così, come se non avesse mai visto niente di altrettanto attraente. Sospirò appena, cercando di rimanere rilassato, quando finalmente Zach si poggiò contro la sua apertura e lo penetrò lentamente con un gemito roco. Nemmeno aspettò che Zach si muovesse fino in fondo, fin troppo eccitato ed impaziente, e si spinse lui stesso indietro sulla sua erezione con una specie di uggiolio. Zach gettò la testa all’indietro a quello, gemendo roco, e lo lasciò fare limitandosi ad accarezzargli i fianchi. Antonio dovette fermarsi fin troppo presto, cercando di abituarsi ad essere riempito così tanto dopo tutto quel tempo, ma riprese a muoversi non appena ne fu in grado, dondolando il bacino e impalandosi sulla sua erezione prendendolo ogni volta qualche centimetro di più.  
“Oh, piccolo…” Gemette roco Zach, togliendo una mano da un suo fianco per accarezzargli la schiena, lasciando scivolare poi la mano davanti a lui, sul suo ventre e poi più giù a stringere la sua erezione. “Lo volevi proprio tanto, mm?” Mormorò l’uomo, sporgendosi a baciargli una spalla.  
Antonio chiuse gli occhi con un gemito alla sua stretta e annuì rapidamente, continuando a muovere i fianchi incontro a lui pian piano sempre più veloce.  
“Sì…”  
“Sei un bravo piccolo.” Gemette Zach, prendendo a masturbarlo in modo che Antonio stesso si spingesse nella sua mano quando non si stava spingendo sulla sua erezione. Sorrise appena nel sentire i gemiti di Antonio farsi un po’ più alti e strinse il suo sesso ancora un po’ di più. “Così preso anche se potrebbe passare qualcuno e vederci fare sesso… o forse è proprio per quello?” Mormorò con un mezzo sorriso, baciandogli la nuca.  
Antonio gemette piano a quella domanda, senza avere sinceramente idea di cosa fosse ad eccitarlo tanto di tutta quella situazione. Ma forse sì, forse si trattava proprio della consapevolezza che chiunque sarebbe potuto passare come il suo vicino poco prima e vederlo intento ad avere un rapporto con l’uomo più attraente di tutto il condominio.  
Rimase senza fiato quando Zach prese a spingersi incontro a lui attivamente, gli affondi che si facevano più profondi, più forti, finché Antonio si strinse attorno a lui in una morsa serrata raggiungendo un orgasmo improvviso e violento.  
Zach gemette roco e si fermò per un momento, abbassandosi sulla sua schiena sudata per baciarla mentre Antonio poggiava la fronte sulle proprie braccia, esausto e col fiato corto. La prima cosa che sentì nel ritrovare la propria lucidità furono le labbra di Zach sulla propria pelle, le sue mani sopra il proprio corpo, ed in qualche modo gli fu quasi di conforto sapere che era ancora lì, che c’era per davvero, e sorrise appena nello spingersi incontro a lui.  
“Muoviti ancora…” Lo incitò, leccandosi poi le labbra nel lanciargli uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. “Fammi sentire che mi vuoi.”  
Zach lo guardò per un momento, ancora fermo, prima di dargli un ultimo bacio sulla schiena, sollevandosi poi per riprendere a muoversi. Antonio gemette, il respiro spezzato ad ogni spinta, e chiuse gli occhi nell’abbandonarsi ancora a lui, godendosi come le sue spinte si facevano sempre più frequenti e forti, fino quasi a fargli male. Zach continuò a prenderlo così a lungo, godendosi i suoi gemiti e il suo corpo, finché non raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito roco e una spinta così forte da spingere Antonio completamente contro la lavatrice a cui si appoggiava.  
Restarono fermi, un po’ senza fiato e con le gambe che tremavano per lo sforzo, almeno finché Zach non si sentì abbastanza in sé da farsi indietro e sfilarsi dal suo corpo. Anche allora però Antonio non fu capace di sollevarsi veramente né abbassarsi per recuperare la propria biancheria, e fu sorpreso nel sentire le labbra di Zach tornare sulla sua pelle nuda in un leggero strofinio piuttosto che in veri baci. Non riuscì a non sorridere e inclinò la testa all’indietro per sentire la sua contro la propria nuca.  
“Se ti invitassi a casa mia potrei avere il bis?” Chiese con un mezzo sorriso, portando una mano dietro di sé per accarezzargli i capelli, e sentì l’uomo ridacchiare prima che si separasse da lui e lo aiutasse a voltarsi.  
“Se ti invitassi a casa mia potrei averti come ospite a cena?” Chiese Zach, guardandolo con un sorriso e quello sguardo che Antonio gli aveva visto molte volte ma sotto sotto aveva pensato fosse dovuto solo all’attrazione fisica.  
Sentì una piccola morsa allo stomaco mentre annuiva, accarezzandogli le spalle.  
“Mi farebbe piacere…”  
Zach sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra. “E allora per cena.” Mormorò sulle sue labbra, anche se poi tutta la sua aria rilassata sparì di colpo nel sentire un verso angosciato provenire dalle scale, prima che un’altra vicina facesse dietro front e sparisse nuovamente.  
“Forse è il caso-”  
“Forse è il caso che ci rivestiamo, sì.”


End file.
